


The Traveler's Strength

by JustACapybara



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: hey did you know I fucking love the destiny classes, i hope they're good and capture the essence of all 3 subclasses, yeah i'm gonna be doing 2 more of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: We obliterate. We singe. We burn.We are Titans.





	The Traveler's Strength

I am a Titan. I am a Striker.

I am the first to the fray, I am the storm that our enemies see on the horizon, I am their first and last chance to flee. I am the crackle of Arc energy that mistifies the young, and the roaring thunder that will break anyone's spirit.

If I am to fight, I will fight with my guns. And I know that my gun shall never jam. And if run out of ammunition, then I will crack them with my fists. And I know I will never tire. And if I tire, may it be atop the ashes and twitching bodies of a million allies of Darkness, or with a bullet through my Ghost and through me.

I am immortal. For if I die my last death, then the craters I left in my wake shall forever be my legacy, my hands will have shaped the future of the world for centuries to come. And if they are paved over, then may the world and the Last City know: I gave every atom of my being to rain hell over the enemies of mankind.

May we live forever.

Be the storm, Guardian. Be legend.

I am a Titan.

I am a Sentinel.

I am the last line of defense.

When the walls fall, when the light is gone, when the last non-guardian is afraid for their life, know that I will be the wall between them and the enemy.

May the Legionnaire's bullets always find my chest, may the fists of their Kells always crush my bones, may the Vex try to delete me from existence. Because I am the Wall to outlast all walls. Every bullet that bounces off my armor, every once of pain that finds me, it is one burden taken from our siblings. 

Know, however, I shall not willingly wait for the last moment to act. My shield will be a Banner for those looking to rally, my shield will be stronger than a thousand Cleavers, my shield shall be the barricade to hold off the darkness itself, if necessary.

The cold embrace of the Void is the only embrace I need. The emptiness of nothing will welcome me with open arms, and I willingly walk into it. May my name be forgotten, and my songs find no lips. For I am the Sentinel, and my only desire and purpose is to protect. And their lives will be a thousand times my own.

I am a Titan. I am a Sunbreaker. I am one of the few and last, and yet our fire will burn eternal.

A candle will snuff itself out. A torch will burn out. The fires of Sol itself will one day turn cold. Yet I am no candle. My fire comes not from any igniter but my soul; my purpose is none other than to burn.

I leave it to the warm sun to help the crops grow swiftly and healthy, I call to the lights of the Last City to illuminate the folk that sleep safe and sound in their homes. I am not a tool, I am war itself.

Each blow of my Hammers will ring through the universe, and Darkness will tremble and hiss as it blisters their ears. Each hammer that cracks upon meeting the Enemy may leave the earth scorched, may the mere sight of flame be a nightmare unto itself for the fool that finds itself in front of me.

My order has been extinct, and the Sunbreakers that live today may never have known of their existence. And such is the danger of being fire. For who remembers the flames that illuminated the face of the first man, who remembers the first hammer of pure golden incandescence into the Darkness?

No one.

But we do not exist for fame or glory. Our Hammers forge the fate of the Last City. And mark my words: When the last of us truly dies, we will overshadow the heat death of the universe itself. And we will burn the darkness away with our fading light. 

We are fire, Guardian. Burn. Burn, and accept the one universal truth: We will fade.

Make of your time the best you can.


End file.
